


【天陆】欲求不满

by rechblls



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechblls/pseuds/rechblls
Summary: 一时激情下速写出来的小车车，人物ooc有，此篇陆陆非常主动，请慎入，没问题的话请往下看，谢谢





	【天陆】欲求不满

　　——

　　九条天知道他的弟弟兼恋人是一个直率又懂事的孩子，善良的陆非常善于观察人，有时候他那看似莽撞的行为意外地能够戳中当事人心中的柔软处，让他能够在交谈中不知不觉地跟陆交心。单纯的弟弟在踏入偶像行业后日益稳重成长了起来，至于丢三落四的性格在某弟控眼里压根不是问题，在他看来迷糊的陆有着异样的吸引力让人移不开目光，九条桑曾经说过他的弟弟很可怕，考虑到九条桑的心里状态，天强压下想反驳的冲动，但内心对他的话非常不认同，没有任何人会讨厌他的弟弟，那么努力又直率的孩子，一颦一笑都让人移不开目光，让人忍不住想为他加油。

　　陆是个不会压抑自己情感，会勇敢表达出自己想法的好孩子，他也有那样的魅力让人情不自禁地想实现他的愿望。

　　九条天并不信什么诉求力的说法，在他看来这是陆天然的魅力，并没有什么大不了，他只要做好自己的本分，保护好陆就可以了。

　　但是九条天万万没想到会在这种事上感受到陆的可怕之处。

　　

　　

　　“天尼…嗯啊…”

　　因为工作调动的原因，久别重逢的两人在刚到旅馆房间时就迫不及待地在床边拥吻了起来，七濑陆双手紧紧地环住天的脖颈，香软的舌头主动探出舔抵天微凉的薄唇，两人涨热的下身紧贴在一起上下磨蹭，陆的嘤咛声从闭合的双唇间断断续续地溢出，给窄小封闭的空间里增添了一份情色的味道，天被他带动起来的欲火弄得也没了平时的冷静，再加上他也是憋了很久，爱人这么主动的行为也让他的动作变得稍微粗暴了起来，有力的舌头勾住陆软嫩的舌体在口腔里交缠搅动，激烈的渍渍水声回荡在旅馆房间里。

　　在足以腻死人的深吻结束后，两人抵着额头喘息，陆睁着水光潋潋的红色眼眸凝视着孪生兄长那张精致的脸孔，天垂下眸，在陆的唇上轻啄，浓厚的阴影打在他的脸上，让陆看不清他的神情。他的手已经解开了两人的裤头，肿胀的分身从内裤跳出，天的呼吸有些急促，他握在两人的分身抵在一起摩擦，薄唇顺着陆优美的脖颈线条一路舔吻下来。

陆被身下的舒麻快感弄得浑身瘫软，无力地倒在床上，眼神迷离地张唇喘息，他的裤子连着内裤早就被单膝跪在床上的天给扒下来扔在地板上，紧密接触的分身顶端源源不断地溢出清液，顺着会阴流向底下的小孔。借着这体液，天用手指很是轻易地就撬开了闭合的孔洞，许久没做爱的甬道在他熟练又温柔的插弄下很快就放松柔软了下来，似乎也是十分渴望与身上的人交合，被插得红软濡湿的穴口很快就接纳了三根手指的抽插，在天打算让陆的身体更适应些许时，他已经不耐烦地主动抬腰，把穴口对准涨热鼓胀的肉刃顶端，泛着淫靡色彩的艳红穴口一寸寸地把粗长的分身吞进穴内。

　　“阿……是天尼……嗯唔……天尼的、好大……阿……嗯、好舒服……”主动吃下巨大分身的陆发出绵长的呻吟，他一边扭腰收缩小穴吸吮着分身，一边在天的耳边诚实地喊出自己此时的感受，他的眼角微红，紧蹙的眉眼间尽是说不出的舒爽，水汽氤氲的红色眼眸温柔地凝望着身上的男人，眼波流转间分外引人心弦。被他情色的一面吸引住的天此时理智弦已然断裂，他抱紧身下勾人心魄的弟弟，粗壮的肉刃在绵软的穴口激烈地来回进出，柔软的甬道被插的火热，紧紧地吸吮住刃身不放，猛烈的抽送甚至还让肿胀充血的肉刃在每次抽出时都会有红艳的穴肉吸附在其上，随后又在肉刃插入时被塞进去。

　　

　　“陆……”天隐约觉得似乎有点不太对劲，但下身带来的麻痹快感足以让他无法思考，他只要稍微慢下来，身下的陆就会用带着哭腔的喘声叫他快点，对陆一向百依百顺的天几乎是下意识地就遵从他的意愿，紧紧地抱紧弟弟紧实的身躯，肿胀的肉刃在柔软湿热的小穴里奋力挺动，直到在那里的深处射出了今晚的第一波精液。

　　“阿……天尼…射了…好多……”被孪生哥哥非常激烈地抱了，还被在体内那么深的地方中出，七濑陆觉得长达一个月的空虚稍微被填满了，他满足地抱住天，满是绯红情潮的俊秀脸庞在他的脖间来回磨蹭，发出一声满足的长叹。

　　“对不起，陆，刚才太急了，你有受伤吗？”天从射精的快感回神过来，他第一反应就是询问身下的恋人有没有被他刚才的行为弄伤，看到陆一脸满足的开心样子，他才松了一口气，在心里责骂自己刚才太没自制力，完全无视陆的身体做得那么激烈，万一陆受伤的话……

　　“不会的，我已经不是小时候的我了，天尼稍微粗暴点没关系点的。”陆把脸埋进天的肩膀低声道，随着他的话音刚落，原本松软的小穴开始了新一轮的吸吮痉挛，被刚才的抽送弄得火热的甬道紧紧地吸着半软的肉刃，敏感的马眼处也被软肉吸附着按压，射到深处的白浊随着肠肉层层叠叠的推挤从里内渗透出来。陆双手撑在天的两边肩膀上，白皙修长的双腿缠绕在天的腰间，他凑到天的耳边用被情欲沾染而变得沙哑的声音软软地祈求，“天尼，我还想做……还想要天尼……”

　　

　　天好不容易才回笼过来的理智再度濒临崩裂的边缘， 他努力地想伸手推开身上紧抱着自己的陆，可是下身那处被深埋进足以让人疯狂的销魂乡里。他的分身被伺候得舒爽至极，稍微一动四面八方都是窒息的柔软湿热，陆甜腻的喘息一直在他的耳边回荡，狭小的房间里充斥着陆的气息和呻吟声，他宠爱的弟弟在他的耳边一遍又一遍地发出请求，哀婉的声音和啜泣的面容在他的眼前浮动，陆那双水光盈盈的红眸用祈求的目光凝望着他，那里面蕴含着的奇异魔力让天不知不觉地低下头，亲吻住了他如花瓣般柔软的红唇。

　　“——变成怎样我可不管了。”发狠般地在他的丰满柔软的下唇咬下一口，天低哑着声线轻声道，好看的眉眼被刘海的阴影遮住，看不清他此时的神情。

　　“嗯——阿，天尼，好快……嗯嗯、阿——”不明所以的陆茫然地听着天说的话，他还不及思考天话里的意思，本来一直在柔软甬道里按兵不动的分身突然涨大，把紧贴着的肠肉分开，那根粗大的肉刃又开始了新的一轮抽送，熟悉的电击舒麻快感从下身脊椎处蔓延开来，足以麻痹神经的快感让陆舒服的语无伦次，紧缠在腰间的双腿也随即无力地垂了下来。

　　“舒服吗，陆？”天把陆的膝弯抬起固定住，腰身一挺进入得更深，顺着记忆在那处敏感的软肉戳弄，粉色的猫瞳深深地凝望着身下沉浸在快感中的可爱脸庞。

　　“咿呀……阿，阿那个……不要……用力……”陆哭泣着摇头，滚烫的分身被抵在敏感点不断地顶弄，陆被刺激小穴疯狂收缩，两腿间那根挺直的青茎已经从顶端流出点点白浊，看起来随时都可能射出来。

　　“到底是要用力还是不要呢？陆不说清楚吗？”九条天看着恋人这幅样子心痒难耐，他低头在陆的耳边吹气，用低沉的声线笑着问道。

　　“用力……天尼、尼……那里，阿，唔嗯，用力磨……陆想舒、服……”被体内那股空虚折磨的已经顾不上自己的用词，陆哭泣着哀求身上的男人给予解脱。回应他的是天的一记深顶碾压，陆的小腿绷直，全身忍不住痉挛抽搐起来，在体内的那根粗热的肉刃把痉挛的小穴强硬地撑开，因为有先前射进的精液做润滑，肉刃进出越发顺畅，丝丝白浊的精液还随着肉刃的抽送被从小穴挤出，顺着白皙的大腿流淌而下。

　　“好啊，我会让陆舒服的。”天安慰般地低声亲吻着他被吸吮得红肿的唇瓣，下身的抽送越发的用力。陆随着他的抽送发出咿咿呀呀的叫声，红肿湿热的肠道被大力抽送进出带来的火辣辣快感让他体内的攀值急剧升高，在天一次猛烈的抽送后，那根一直在滴落白浊的青茎终于释放了出来，白浊喷溅在两人的衣服上。陆长舒一口气，大脑一片空白，因为射精而收缩得越发剧烈的小穴被肉刃来回进出后，再次在深处被灌得一肚子满满的精液。

　　

　　“天尼……”在短暂的射精后，已经回复意识的陆再次手脚攀上天的身体，被灌满白糊糊精液的小穴随着他的动作被挤出一股股白浊，顺着穴口流淌在床单上，他并没有在意那么多，满足后的陆一脸餍足，他伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔唇瓣，笑得一脸纯真地对略显疲倦的天道，“天尼好棒……”

　　“陆还想要再做一次。”

 

　　

　　 —end—  
　　


End file.
